


Lucifer: A Supernatural Adventure

by Soron66



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soron66/pseuds/Soron66
Summary: This starts at the end of Lucifer season 3, uses some aspects of season 4, and takes place during the beginning of SPN season 14. I'll admit, that most of the SPN portion of the story wasn't the actual episode. However, Chloe is a stranger to the SPN world so the "Stranger in a Strange Land" episode title fits. Lucifer won't be in the SPN world for a few chapters, so except some cop-ish episodes/chapters in the beginning. There'll still be scenes of the SPN world though, so you'll know when Lucifer arrives at the SPN world in Chloe's pov. I own nothing from either franchise except for one OC that is introduced in episode 3.





	1. Stranger in a Strange Land

Episode 1: Stranger in a Strange Land

 

Lucifer stood up as he looked down at the dead form of Marcus Pierce aka Caine. That is when he heard the familiar sounds of high heel shoes behind him.

“Lucifer,” said a feminine voice behind him, “Lucifer.”

Lucifer turned around and saw his partner in the LAPD. She had brownish blonde hair, blue eyes, and was quite beautiful. However, her beauty was marred by her shocked and terrified expression.

“It’s all true,” the woman began to panic once she saw his Devil face.

“Detective?” Lucifer asked concerned.

“It’s all true,” the detective repeated just as a glowing golden line of energy appeared behind her.

“Detective!” Lucifer said loudly when he saw her back towards it, “No don’t-”

Lucifer tried to get to her in time, but that just caused her to back up faster and right into the energy.

“Chloe!” Lucifer yelled as the golden line of energy vanished.

**In another reality…**

A man with hair long enough to reach his neck and a short beard drove a ‘67 Chevy Impala down a stretch of road, and he had a less than happy expression.

 _“Ain’t it a shame to be shot down in flames? Shot-”_ sang the radio before the man turned the knob to have some silence.

The man drove past what looked like a farmhouse and in the corner of his right eye, he saw a golden light similar to the one he saw on the day of Jack’s birth. The next thing he saw was a woman back out of the golden energy string and look around as if she was panicking. The woman wore a light gray jacket, black tight pants, and black high-heeled boots. The man slowly came to a stop before he did a u-turn and drive until he reached the driveway he had passed. The man parked the car in the driveway and exited with his hand on the semi-automatic sidearm he had in the back of his pants.

“Hi there,” the man said as he walked forward cautiously.

“Who… what… where… how,” the woman stammered when as she saw him.

“My name is Sam Winchester,” the man said once he saw her panicked expression, “and you’re in Lebanon, Kansas.”

“O-o-o-okay,” the woman said with less of a stammer, “H-h-h-how did I…”

“How did you get here?” Sam asked as he removed his hand from his sidearm, “that’s gonna take a long time to explain. I can take you somewhere safe. Maybe to a cafe so we can chat?”

“No,” the woman said as she had calmed down a bit, “I have to get back to Trixie.”

“Who’s Trixie?” Sam asked confused.

“My daughter,” the woman said as her logical mind finally reasoned that she can return the same way she arrived. She turned back towards the golden energy string but froze when it was no longer there.

“No no no no,” the woman began to panic again, “I have to get back! I can’t leave her alone!!!”

Sam realized that the woman wasn’t going to calm down now that she had been forcefully separated from her daughter. Sam pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

“Hey,” Sam said into his phone, “I need your help with something.”

**Meanwhile, back in Lucifer’s reality…**

It had been a few months since Chloe had vanished right in front of Lucifer, and the Devil himself was a wreck. He was currently sitting at his piano as he sang to nobody in particular. His hair was messy, and nobody was in his club which was called the Lux.

“When you were here before,” Lucifer sang, “couldn’t look you in the eye. You’re just like an angel.”

“You’re skin makes me cry,” Lucifer continued, “you float like a feather. In a beautiful world. Oh, I wish I was special. You’re so very special. But I’m a creep. I’m a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don’t belong. She’s-”

He was interrupted by the sound of a gun cocking with the barrel next to his head. He looked up to see that some people with guns had surrounded him.

“Have I played that song too much?” Lucifer asked, “I have, haven’t I?”

He then looked to his left to see an African American in a ski-mask with an angry expression.

“Still,” Lucifer said, “there are far less drastic ways to put in a new song request.”

“What’s your poison?” Lucifer asked when they did speak, “poison? ABBA?”

“Revenge,” the one to Lucifer’s left replied.

“I’m not familiar,” Lucifer said, “but if you hum a few bars, I bet I can keep up.”

The gunman then removed his mask in irritation and looked at Lucifer angrily, and Lucifer immediately recognized him.

“Well,” Lucifer said as he stood up, “if it isn’t Mr. Said Out Bitch.”

The man just rolled his eyes at that.

“I’m glad to see you’ve recovered from your adventures in the desert,” Lucifer said as he walked towards his bar.

“I almost died because of you,” the gunman, named Lee, said angrily.

“You were driving a stolen brink’s truck full of cash,” Lucifer countered, “Because of me…”

“You’re not in jail forever,” Lucifer finished as he picked up a glass and a bottle of scotch.

“You’re welcome,” Lucifer added as he turned around.

“I was walking around in the desert for days,” Lee said angrily, “I barely survived.”

“It got so bad I started hallucinating,” Lee continued as Lucifer poured two glasses of the alcohol, “I remember you having wings.”

“You remember correctly,” Lucifer confirmed as he put down the bottle of alcohol.

“But I’m different now,” Lucifer added as he drained the entire glass of his scotch.

“I don’t know what that means,” Lee said, “and I don’t care.”

“I needed that money,” Lee continued as Lucifer drained the other glass, “I did my research on you. You’re loaded.”

“So pay up,” Lee said sternly with a gesture of his gun.

“I think your research may have been a little…” Lucifer said as he turned towards Lee. He immediately grabbed Lee’s gun and bent the barrel.

“Inadequate,” Lucifer finished.

Lee looked at his gun in shock and then dropped it before he looked at Lucifer. When he did so, Lucifer’s eyes were glowing red. Lee was unable to do anything as Lucifer grabbed him by the scruff of his coat and held him up.

“I didn’t hallucinate, did I?” Lee asked terrified.

“What do you feel?” Lucifer asked angrily, “Confusion? Disgust? Terror?”

“Mostly terror?” Lee nodded.

“I wonder if that’s what she felt,” Lucifer said, “before she was taken.”

“Who?” Lee asked confused right before his cohorts opened fire pointlessly at Lucifer.

The thugs looked at their guns in surprise when they realized the bullets didn’t do a damn thing. They then looked at him in fear.

“The detective, of course,” Lucifer replied as he tossed Lee to the ground. As soon as he did that, one of the goons charged at Lucifer with a punch. However, Lucifer stopped the punch with the flat of his right hand which sent him flying into another goon.

“You see,” Lucifer continued, “recently, she discovered my true nature.”

Lucifer quickly spun around and thwacked another goon in the throat just as the goon got close enough to attack.

“And at that moment,” Lucifer continued, “as I waited to see what her reaction would be…”

Lee watched as Lucifer paused to push the goon through the air to crashed on the stage where the dancing poles were.

“She backed into a rip in the fabric of reality,” Lucifer continued, “a gateway of sorts.”

“A gateway?” Lee asked confused and still terrified.

A third henchman attacked Lucifer and got a punch in which forced his face to the right before he quickly stared back at the goon. He grabbed the goon and held him in a headlock.

“A gateway to another reality,” Lucifer explained, “a reality where I cannot follow!”

Lucifer then threw the third guy into the cylindrical dancing area which knocked him out.

“Why?” Lee asked.

“Because I can’t find it,” Lucifer replied, “It would take eons to find the right one. There is an infinite number of realities. Some mostly the same with some differences. Some mostly different while including some similarities. It’d be like searching for a needle in a haystack of needles.”

“That was a month ago,” Lucifer said as a guy behind him stood up while he pulled out a knife, “And I have not had any luck.”

The thug stabbed at Lucifer with the knife held in reverse, but Lucifer grabbed his arm and broke it. Lucifer then stabbed the man in the right leg with the thug's knife without touching it himself. Lucifer then threw him right into the bar rendering him unconscious.

“You know it’s funny,” Lucifer laughed humorlessly, “my dad put her in my path, and then he took her away just as we were about to be close. Isn’t that proof enough of how cruel my dad really is? To put something so good in someone’s path just to yank it away? Let me tell you. It’s not the first time he has done so. He killed a very good friend of mine. Okay, he didn’t do it himself. However, my friend died just to teach me that I can’t have good things.”

“You know what?” Lucifer said as he knelt in front of Lee as his eyes glowed red, “maybe I’m not destined for good things. Maybe, I’m only destined for evil.”

“Don’t kill me, man,” Lee said scared, “Please, I--I’m just a thief. That’s all.”

“That’s not true,” Lucifer said calmer.

“Excuse me?” Lee asked confused.

“That’s not all you are,” Lucifer said.

**A little later…**

Lucifer had sent Lee on his way with tons of riches. Enough to make them not want to steal for several lifetimes. Now, Lucifer just sat at his penthouse bar as he drank some scotch.

Suddenly, the sound of an elevator dinging could be heard. He turned to see who it was and frowned because he didn’t recognize the man.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” Lucifer asked confused.

**Back in the SPN reality…**

Sam had been waiting for almost an hour and the woman had collapsed to her knees as she had no idea of how to get home. She had practically given up, and so she was a wreck. Sam heard a car pull up, and turned to see it come to a stop next to the Impala.

“What did you need help with?” asked a blonde woman as she exited the car.

Sam merely turned to look at the distraught woman.

“Oh,” the woman said when she looked where Sam stared.

“She came through one of those multiverse things,” Sam said quietly, “and I don’t think it was planned based on her reaction upon arriving.”

“I’ll go see what I can do,” the woman said, “Thanks for calling me, Sam.”

“No problem, mom,” Sam replied.

“You go ahead and return to the bunker,” Sam’s mother said over her shoulder, “I’ll take it from here?”

“You sure?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Sam’s mother replied.

Sam hesitated for a few seconds, but eventually, he headed towards the driver’s side door and entered the Impala.

**Back with Lucifer…**

Lucifer and the newcomer stared at each other quietly for a few minutes as the stranger walked up to him. The stranger wore a trench coat, had a beard, and reminded Lucifer a bit of Detective Dan Espinosa he used to call Detective Douche.

“I asked you a question,” Lucifer said, “Who are you?”

“Inspector Jim Corrigan,” the man replied as he showed the badge he had clipped to his belt.

“Okay Jimmy,” Lucifer said curious, “What brings you to my lovely penthouse? You’re not a male hooker are you?”

“No,” Jim said a little irritated.

“Good,” Lucifer said as he turned back towards the bar, “I’ve told Maze to stop sending them. Looks like she got the hint.”

“Are you Lucifer Morningstar?” Jim asked.

“The one and only,” Lucifer replied.

"I’m here because I’m investigating the disappearance of an LAPD Detective,” Jim said as he took a seat next to Lucifer.

Lucifer stopped bringing the glass to his mouth when he heard that, and just set it down. He turned towards the inspector and regarded him.

“Well then,” Lucifer said with a smile, “Ask away. I’m an open book Inspector.”

“You were the last person to see Detective Chloe Decker, correct?” Jim asked as he pulled out his notepad.

“That’s right,” Lucifer said before he drained the rest of his scotch, “You thirsty?”

“I’m on the job,” Jim said as he jotted down notes.

“You cops are all alike,” Lucifer chuckled, “Just can’t loosen up no matter what.”

“What happened between you and Detective Decker before her disappearance?” Jim asked.

“If you mean anything sexual,” Lucifer replied as he got up from the barstool and headed towards his wine bottles, “Then nothing like that happened and I doubt it ever will.”

“I meant, did the two of you have a fight?” Jim said irritated.

“Not unless you count her seeing my true face as a fight,” Lucifer replied as his smile faded, “You don’t think I had anything to do with her disappearance, do you?”

“I don’t know,” Jim replied as he looked at Lucifer, “You tell me.”

“How dare you accuse me of removing her from this world!” Lucifer said as he began getting angrily, “The only one at fault here is my father! He kidnapped her and sent her dad only knows where!!!”

“Your father?” Jim asked confused.

“You know,” Lucifer said as his eyes flashed red, “God almighty? The patron of Jesus? The creator of everything?!”

“God,” Jim said skeptically, “You’re saying God is your father and he abducted her?”

“Ding ding,” Lucifer said still angry, “Inspector Jimmy Corrigan gets the prize!”

“I’m having a hard time believing God is responsible,” Jim said skeptically.

“Well, that’s a shock,” Lucifer said as he poured himself a glass of wine, “you humans always see my dear old dad as the good guy. Well here’s a surprise, he’s not! He’s a sanctimonious ass! He gets off on screwing with my life!”

Jim jotted down some notes before he got up from the bar table and pocketed the notepad.

“I may still have some questions for you,” Jim said as Lucifer drained his glass, “So-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lucifer said as he turned around, “don’t leave town.”

**Meanwhile, back in the SPN reality…**

Chloe sat opposite of the strange blonde lady in a cafe over a cup of coffee. Not the greatest tasting coffee she’s ever had, but it does what it’s meant to. Chloe had been silent ever since the woman offered to take her to a nearby cafe. The woman seemed nice, but appearances can be deceiving. For all she knew, the blonde had a face like Lucifer’s.

“What’s your name?” the blonde woman asked.

“Chloe,” Chloe replied cautiously.

“I know you don’t have any reason to trust me,” the blonde said, “but I promise I’m one of the good guys, Chloe.”

“After the day I had…” Chloe said bitterly, “I don’t know who to trust except for Trixie anymore.”

Upon saying Trixie’s name, she began to break down again.

“Trixie your daughter?” the blonde asked.

“How’d you know that?” Chloe sniffed.

“Mother’s intuition,” the blonde replied.

“You’re a mother?” Chloe asked as she looked up at the woman.

“Yep,” the blonde replied, “I’m the mother of two boys.”

“How old are they?” Chloe asked curiously.

“Dean’s 40,” the woman said thoughtfully, “and Sam is 36.”

“What?” Chloe blinked because the blonde looked to be around those ages herself.

“It’s a long story,” the blonde smiled in understanding, “Let’s say that I got a treatment similar to Captain America.”

“I’m sorry,” Chloe said as she realized something, “but I didn’t ask your name.”

“It’s Mary,” Mary replied, “Mary Winchester.”

“Well,” Chloe said as she looked at her unfinished coffee, “I really need to get home to my daughter. I can’t let her believe she’s been abandoned by me.”

“That’s…” Mary frowned sadly, “going to be difficult.”

“What do you mean?” Chloe demanded.

“You’re in an alternate reality,” Mary said slowly.

Chloe blinked twice at that as she can’t comprehend how that’s even possible.

**Back with Lucifer…**

Lucifer was back at his bar again, and once again was in the process of pouring himself a drink. However, he perked up when he heard the sound of wings fluttering behind him. He immediately returned to his task of pouring himself a drink. Amenadiel in the meantime folded his wings and started walking towards Lucifer.

“Alright, go on,” Lucifer said, “Get it out of your system.”

“What?” Amenadiel asked with a smile as he got closer to Lucifer.

“Well,” Lucifer said as he turned around with two half-full glasses, “we both know why you’re really here. To gloat.”

“Lucy,” Amenadiel said, “I’m here to make sure you know the truth. That we angels do, in fact, have control over ourselves, like I thought.”

“Also to gloat,” Amenadiel added as he held out a hand to the offered glass of alcohol. They both laughed at that.

“I figured it out when you flew up to heaven with Charlotte,” Lucifer said, “Nice touch on that, by the way. First-class ticket to the Silver City. Just as she deserved.”

“I agree,” Amenadiel said before the clinked glasses as a toast to Charlotte. They both proceeded to take a sip of their drinks.

“You know,” Lucifer said, “I’m actually going to miss you, brother.”

“Miss me?” Amenadiel asked confused, “What do you mean?”

“Well, your wings are back,” Lucifer answered as he began walking in reverse before turning around, “You can finally go home for good like you wanted all this time.”

“I suppose that has been my ultimate goal, all right,” Amenadiel said thoughtfully.

“Honestly,” Lucifer said as he got himself a refill, “I’m surprised you returned at all. The Silver City not what you remember it to be?”

“No, no, it’s…” Amenadiel replied, “It’s exactly as I remember.”

“I’m happy for you brother,” Lucifer said as he put the wine bottle down, “you’re getting what you want.”

“Not like me,” Lucifer added bitterly.

“What do you mean?” Amenadiel asked confused.

“The detective has been taken,” Lucifer replied.

“Taken?” Amenadiel asked worried, “Taken by who?”

“Who do you think?” Lucifer asked with an unhappy smile.

“No…” Amenadiel said slowly when he got what Lucifer was saying, “Dad wouldn’t do that. He put Chloe in your path for a reason.”

“Exactly brother,” Lucifer said with the same smile, “He put Chloe in my path to give me a semblance of happiness before wrenching it all away. I hate him even more now because I can’t…”

“PUNISH THE BASTARD!!!” Lucifer yelled upwards.

“At least, not without getting smited from the almighty dickhead,” Lucifer added.

“Oh, Lucy,” Amenadiel said as he placed his glass down and walked towards his brother, “How can I help you get her back?”

“I don’t think you can, brother,” Lucifer said in a much kinder tone and with a much more genuine smile, “but thanks for the offer.”

“Come on, Lucy,” Amenadiel said as Lucifer walked off, “There has to be something I can do.”

“Can you open one of Dad’s multiverse gateways?” Lucifer asked. Amenadiel stared wide-eyed when he heard that.

“Didn’t think so,” Lucifer said.

“Chloe was sucked into an alternate reality?” Amenadiel asked slowly.

“More like she back-stepped into one,” Lucifer replied, “If I hadn’t tried to pull her away from the gateway… she wouldn’t have quickened her pace. I guess I have to take some of the blame.”

“Why did she try to get away from you?” Amenadiel asked confused.

“She saw my face, brother,” Lucifer replied.

“I’ll do what I can to find a way to her,” Amenadiel said as he turned to head towards the balcony. Lucifer didn’t reply except to nod once.

**Meanwhile, with Chloe…**

Chloe was miserable now that she learned she was stuck in an alternate reality with no sure way of getting home. She had decided to come with Mary to the safe place Mary had offered, but only because she didn’t know what else to do or where to go. Once they got there, Chloe realized that what Mary meant by “safe place” was a bit literal as it was a bunker. Mary led Chloe into the bunker, and when they got inside several people were milling about. They were cleaning guns, creating bullets, and there was also a teen girl tending to a man’s shoulder wound. Chloe immediately halted as she began to fear that Mary was part of some criminal group.

“It’s okay, Chloe,” Mary said gently, “They’re good people.”

“How do I know you aren’t actually a part of a criminal group?” Chloe asked as she subtly reached for her service pistol. While she knew she didn’t have a chance of being the victor she knew she wasn’t going to be able to just run away.

“Is it the guns?” Mary asked, “Is that what gave you the idea this is a criminal group?”

“Why else would you have so many guns?” Chloe asked with narrow eyes.

“It’s to help us save the world,” Mary sighed, “This is going to take longer to explain than I thought.”

**Meanwhile, in the Lucifer reality…**

Jim Corrigan walked into the LAPD building and took in the interior. He saw a glass window which would allow one to see inside the forensic laboratory, desks faced one another and spaced out so partners can work together and not bother their colleagues, and at the end of the room a door that leads to the lieutenant’s office, used by Marcus Pierce not too long ago. To the right of the room, interrogation rooms could be seen. Jim walked down the stairs towards a man that wore a brown leather jacket. Said man was sitting at a desk looking over papers.

“Excuse me,” Jim said to the man which attracted his attention.

“One of the other detectives can help you,” the man said as he returned to his task, “I’m in the middle of a case right now.”

“As am I,” Jim replied.

“You’re a cop?” the man asked.

“Inspector Jim Corrigan,” the man said, “and are you one detective, Daniel Espinosa?”

“Yes, I am,” Dan said as he gave Jim his full attention, “Are you a transfer?”

“For as long as my case lasts, yes,” Jim nodded.

“How can I help?” Dan asked.

“What can you tell me about Lucifer Morningstar?” Jim asked. Dan immediately soured but elected to remain calm.

“Lucifer Morningstar is an ass,” Dan said calmly, “and he can’t be trusted.”

“So,” Jim said as he jotted down notes, “does that mean you believe he is responsible for the disappearance of Detective Decker?”

As much as Dan would love to blame Lucifer for that, he couldn’t in good conscious do so. Especially, because he knew Lucifer never would harm Chloe.

“As much as I hate him,” Dan said slowly, “No. If there’s one thing I can trust him with, it’s Chloe’s life. Lucifer has always done everything he could to protect her… even if he has to go over the line.”

Jim nodded as he wrote down his notes before he looked around and saw Ella Lopez. She was located in the forensic laboratory listening to music as she looked into a microscope. Jim immediately headed her way.

Jim winced once he entered the laboratory due to how loud the music was, but he elected to push past the noise. Jim knocked on the door which attracted Ella’s attention.

“Oh hi there,” Ella said in greeting, “The detectives-”

“I’m Inspector Jim Corrigan,” Jim said exhausted at having to keep introducing himself.

“Oh, okay,” Ella said, “So, how may I help you?”

“What can you tell me of Lucifer Morningstar and his partnership with Detective Decker?” Jim asked.

“Lucifer,” Ella said slowly but honestly, “is a good man. He gets a little bit too into his method acting at times, but I don’t care about that. It makes the job much more interesting in all honesty. As for his partnership with Chloe… well, they were the best investigative duo before Chloe went MIA.”

“Looks like Lucifer is held in pretty high regard where Chloe is concerned,” Jim said as he jotted down his notes, “According to Detective Espinosa, Lucifer can’t be trusted.”

“Dan’s just blaming Lucifer for Charlotte Richard’s death,” Ella said dismissively, “Lucifer is one of the most trustworthy people I’ve ever met.”

Jim jotted that down and then sighed.

“What’s the matter?” Ella asked.

“I was tasked with finding the person responsible for Detective Decker’s disappearance,” Jim replied, “and Lucifer was my prime suspect. My only suspect. He was literally the last person to see Chloe alive. I don’t know what I’m going to do now.”

“Well,” Ella said slowly, “Why don’t you ask Lucifer for help? He’d be more than willing to help you find the woman he loves and punish the one responsible for her disappearance.”

 _No wonder he reacted badly when I accused him of doing something to Detective Decker,_ Jim thought as he put his notepad away.

“Thank you for your help Ms. Lopez,” Jim said before he turned to leave.

“No problem,” Ella replied as Jim left, “Chloe means a lot to me. Not as much as she does to Lucifer, but still.”

**Later, at Lucifer’s penthouse…**

Jim Corrigan stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse where he found Lucifer sitting at his couch staring at the tv without really staring. Lucifer also wore his black bathrobe. Jim cleared his throat as he walked towards him.

“Oh, it’s you,” Lucifer said as he glanced to his right, “You here to accuse me again?”

“Actually,” Jim said apologetically, “I’m not. I no longer consider you to be my prime suspect.”

“Then why are you here?” Lucifer asked as he switched the channel.

“I am here to ask for your help,” Jim replied.

“Really?” Lucifer laughed as he stood up, “First you accuse me of something I would never do, and then you ask for my help? You have quite the pair of balls on you.”

“So, you’re not going to help?” Jim asked.

“I have done everything I could to find the detective,” Lucifer replied as he walked towards his bar table, “and I have hit a dead end multiple times. She is out of our lives forever now.”

“Well, I thought I’d ask,” Jim said as he turned towards the elevator, “but it appears you have given up.”

“I haven’t given up,” Lucifer said as he turned to look at Corrigan, “but I have no more ideas on what I can do. My brother is already seeing what he can do, but I doubt he’ll be successful.”

“What exactly do you remember happened the last time you saw her?” Jim asked as he turned back towards Lucifer, “Let’s start from there.”

“Well,” Lucifer said thoughtfully, “The detective had appeared just after I sent Caine to hell to protect her. My Devil face returned just as she showed up. She stared at me in terror and maybe a little bit of shock. She backed up right into a gateway to another reality.”

“Your metaphors aren’t helping anything,” Jim sighed.

“It’s not a metaphor!” Lucifer exclaimed as he headed towards his couch, “it’s the bloody truth! It’s not my fault you humans are intent on not believing what I say to be the actual truth.”

“Well then,” Jim said slowly as he walked up to Lucifer, “You and Detective Decker seemed to work together well. Why don’t we work together to find her and solve crimes in this city till then?”

“You work with me?” Lucifer laughed, “As if. The only cop that would ever want to has vanished off of the face of the Earth. Besides, you cops generally don’t like working with civilians.”

“It’s not the first time I’ve worked with civilians,” Jim admitted, “but that was a while ago. I haven’t seen those civilians for a long while.”

“Well then,” Lucifer said as he walked up to Jim, “Are you ready to make a deal with the Devil?”

“What kind of deal?” Jim asked cautiously.

“I help you with your cases for a little something I’ll ask for some time in the future,” Lucifer smiled.

“As long as it’s not anything illegal,” Jim said after he thought for a minute.

“Well then,” Lucifer said as he drained his glass of wine, “to our temporary partnership, Inspector.”

**Meanwhile, with Sam…**

Sam sat across of a man with a bruised face at a long table used to eat at. Currently, the table was used for planning hunts, making weapons, and whatnot. The man across Sam wore a trench coat that ended mid-thigh, and they were in the middle of a chat when Chloe appeared.

“Oh hey,” Sam said kindly when he saw her, “how are you?”

“I’m… fine,” Chloe said slowly, “Not great, but fine.”

“Completely understandable,” Sam said.

“You shouldn’t be here,” said the man across from Sam when he saw Chloe.

“Yeah, I know,” Chloe said sadly, “but I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“How did you get here?!” the man demanded.

“Cas,” Sam said with a frown, “Chill.”

“I will not chill, Sam,” Cas said angrily, “Her being her will disrupt everything!”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked confused.

“If she stays… nothing good will happen,” Cas said cryptically.

“Thanks for the explanation,” Sam replied dryly.

“What is your problem with me?” Chloe demanded Cas.

“I don’t have a problem with you specifically,” Cas explained badly, “I just have a problem with you being here when you should be there instead.”

“Wait a minute,” Chloe said in realization, “Are you saying that I’m actually in an alternate reality? Mary wasn’t lying?”

“Exactly, you are a stranger in a strange land,” Cas said. Cas then turned to Sam as he added, “We need to send her home pronto.”

“Without Jack’s powers, it’s not possible,” Sam said with a frown, “I hate to say it, but she’s stuck here.”


	2. See, I Can Be Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Lucifer go on a case together... more or less. Lucifer finds out something shocking and terrifying about himself, and Chloe learns more about the world she's in. specifically, the people that are connected to the ones she first met. However, she just has more questions than answers.

Episode 2: See, I Can Be Useful

 

Lucifer Morningstar surveyed his night club called Lux and smiled at the fact that it had become filled once more. He wore a black three-piece Armani suit, his hair had been slicked back into its usual style, and he held a glass of whiskey in his hand. He didn’t even notice as an African American woman walked up next to him. She wore a black leather jacket over a black shirt, black leather form-fitting pants, and black boots.

“You’re in a better mood than when I last saw you,” said the woman.

“Maze,” Lucifer said as he glanced at her, “How’d your bounty hunting go?”

“It was a bit dull, to be honest,” Maze sighed, “There aren’t many exciting bounties anymore.”

“Well, I’m certain you’ll find one soon enough,” Lucifer said as he brought his glass to his mouth.

“Not complaining, but what’s with the mood reversal?” Maze asked as she looked at Lucifer.

“A cop showed up and requested my help in finding the detective,” Lucifer replied.

“How can that cop help?” Maze asked confused, “He doesn’t have an ability to traverse the multiverse, does he?”

“Of course not,” Lucifer snorted.

“Then why are you excited?” Maze asked still confused.

“Gives me something to do,” Lucifer shrugged, “Just sitting around managing a nightclub at all hours of the day is incredibly boring. Besides, I was getting nowhere on my own.”

“Well,” Maze said as she turned to look at the partygoers, “I honestly don’t understand it, but I suppose it doesn’t matter as long as you’re back to normal.”

At that, Maze walked off leaving Lucifer alone. That was when Lucifer’s phone began to ring. With a sigh, Lucifer pulled it out and looked to see who called him.

“Lord of Hell speaking,” Lucifer answered as he put the phone to his ear.

 _“We have a case,”_ said the voice of Jim Corrigan.

“Oh, do we now?” Lucifer asked as he took a sip of his whiskey, “What is it? Murder on the pier, rape of the mayor’s daughter, or is it at a rich guy’s house. If it’s the latter, then the culprit is pretty obvious to me. The butler did it.”

 _“None of those,”_ Jim replied, _“I believe it relates to Detective Decker’s disappearance.”_

Lucifer’s face became sour when he heard that, but he quickly shook that away.

“I highly doubt that Inspector,” Lucifer replied as he drained his glass, “but I’ll head on over anyway. How’d you get my number by the way?”

Instead of replying, Jim hung up as an answer. Lucifer frowned at the rudeness but pocketed his phone as he handed the glass to the bartender.

“Anything bad happens here,” Lucifer said to the bartender, “Call me immediately.”

“Sure thing,” said the bartender who had replaced the previous one, “Does that Include being sexually unsatisfied?”

“Why, of course,” Lucifer said with a grin as he took in her appearance for the first time, “I won’t have any of my employees be unsated.”

This bartender wore a white tank top that showed off a portion of her breasts without being too revealing, showed off her belly button, wore tight jeans, and running shoes. She had brown hair that was tie-dyed with a streak of red.

At that, Lucifer turned and headed towards his underground garage where he stored his vehicles.

**Meanwhile, in the SPN reality…**

Thunder crashed outside of a lone abandoned church in the middle of nowhere. Inside the shack are several people that have been chained up, a pile of corpses and a man at a podium bent over a chalice with his wrists tied down on either side of the podium by ropes. Said man was slowly dying as blood oozed out of his throat and into the chalice below. Suddenly, a man walked towards the unfortunate dying man which attracted the attention of a female prisoner. The newcomer slid his index and middle finger across the dying man’s throat which caused the cut in his throat to glow as it miraculously healed itself. The newcomer grabbed the chalice as the bled out man groaned. The newcomer wore a suit and tie with a butcher’s apron on top.

“Mm,” the man said to himself as he looked into the chalice, “A little of this…”

The newcomer then put the chalice down and reached into a pocket where he pulled out a vial full of glowing blue-ish white energy.

“A little of that,” the newcomer continued as he poured the contents of the vial into the chalice.

“And…” the newcomer continued as he shook the chalice in circles to mix the contents. The newcomer then looked at the man he had healed who was watching him out of curiosity and hate combined with fear. Suddenly, the newcomer grabbed the man’s face and force-fed him the altered blood.

“Yes,” the newcomer said once the man started drinking on his own, “Good boy.”

The newcomer pulled the chalice away and watched the man as he gasped, wretched, and groaned. The man screamed in pain as his face suddenly began to glow. Once the glow had subsided, the man’s eye-holes were burned black and smoking. The newcomer looked away in disappointment as the now dead man collapsed forward.

“Hmm,” the newcomer said as he looked into the chalice, “too much ‘that.’ How disappointing.”

The newcomer then released the deceased man and dragged him towards the pile of corpses where he dropped in unceremoniously. The man dried his hands on his apron before he walked closer to his prisoners aka test subjects.

“Alright,” the newcomer said as he looked at his remaining prisoners and pulled out a karambit knife, “Who’s next?”

**Back in the Lucifer’s reality…**

Lucifer and Jim Corrigan were now in the home of a saddened couple. Lucifer stood by the mantel as he stared at the objects on it. There were pictures, rocks, and other things on resting there. While Lucifer may not be on the couch like Jim, he was still paying attention to the conversation.

“So,” Jim said as he pulled out his notepad, “does your daughter have any enemies that might want to do her harm?”

“No, of course not,” the mother said from the opposite couch, “Everyone loved her. The neighbors, teachers, animals, classmates-”

“No need to say anymore,” Lucifer said as he walked toward them, “We get it. By everyone, you meant everyone.”

“Well, yes,” the woman said.

“Does she have any boyfriends?” Jim asked.

“Not that I know of,” the woman said as she looked at her husband, “Frank?”

“No,” Frank said, “and if she did, she didn’t tell me.”

“Do think she might’ve run away?” Jim asked as he wrote down notes.

“If she did, she wouldn’t leave her guitar behind,” the woman said, “She absolutely loved the guitar. She had a dream to be in a band one day.”

“Really,” Lucifer said, “That’s fascinating. I play the piano myself. Not in any official capacity, but-”

“Lucifer,” Jim said, “We’re on a case.”

“I know that Inspector,” Lucifer replied, “but we’re not getting anything remotely useful from these humans. I just figured a topic change would keep us awake.”

“Detective Decker may have been fine with your unprofessional approach to solving cases,” Jim said irritated, “but I’m not. If you’re not going to be helpful, be silent.”

“Fine,” Lucifer grunted. He then wandered over to the big globe that was in the corner.

“I apologize for my partner,” Jim said to the couple, “He’s a bit narcissistic.”

“It’s quite alright,” the woman said, “I wish I could tell you more, but I really don’t know much about my daughter’s life. I know that doesn’t exactly make me appear to be ‘mother of the year’, but that’s how she preferred it. She was always very private.”

“Excuse me,” Lucifer said as he walked up, “Might I use the water closet?”

“Water closet?” the woman asked.

“The bathroom,” Lucifer sighed.

“Oh, sure,” the woman said, “it’s upstairs to the right.”

Lucifer then turned and walked towards the stairs which he climbed. Lucifer walked passed the bathroom and headed straight towards a door with a name on it. The name was “Ashley.”

“Well then, Ashley,” Lucifer said as he opened the door, “Let’s see what secrets you’re hiding.”

He grinned when he saw the interior. It had posters of several bands on the walls, a gaming computer at one wall, a tv at another with Guitar Hero connected to it. However, one image caught his attention. It was of Ashley standing arm in arm with a man. That man was Lucifer himself, and in the background was Detective Chloe Decker who was talking with Maze. Lucifer’s grin faded when he saw Chloe. He breathed in deeply before he looked around the room. He saw a bedside table, and it appeared to have not been closed all the way.

“Oh hello,” Lucifer said as he walked towards it, “What’s in there?”

He opened it and found a diary with the name of “Ashley” on it. Lucifer sat down on the gaming chair located at the gaming computer desk before he opened the diary and began to read it.

**In the SPN reality…**

Chloe woke up and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. After she stretched, she got dressed and walked downstairs. She arrived in the main room just in time to hear the last bits of a conversation.

“We should go… now,” said the voice of Sam, “This isn’t just Micheal we’re talking about.”

“It’s Dean,” said another voice that belonged to a man named Robert Singer. Everyone calls him Bobby though.

“Yeah,” agreed Sam’s voice.

“Cas,” Sam’s voice continued, “You know why you can’t come with us, right?”

“My angelic presence would be sensed by Michael,” Cas replied in a disappointed but accepting tone, “thereby nullifying your hopes of a sneak attack.”

“Yeah,” Sam said apologetically, “sorry.”

“And,” Cas continued, “You need me to stay here and babysit Jack and Nick.”

“It’s not babysitting, Cas” Sam tried.

“Only in the sense that they’re not infants,” Cas said, “but they both have to be supervised.”

“Jack is… lost without his grace,” Cas continued, “and Nick is…”

“I mean,” Cas scoffed, “he’s just a mess.”

“Can I come?” Chloe said after she took in a deep breath and made herself visible.

“Oh,” Sam said nervously, “How much did you hear?”

“Only something about a Michael and Dean,” Chloe said, “Cas apparently being an angel, and Jack having lost his grace?”

“I think it’s best if you stay here,” Bobby said, “You’re not exactly trained for the hunter life.”

“No,” Chloe said as she looked at him, “but I am trained to be a cop.”

“True,” Mary put in, “but I’m with Bobby on this. You have no hunting experience.”

“Fine,” Chloe relented. She wanted to continue fighting, but she didn’t know this reality as much as they did. Besides, she was a guest in their home.

“Maybe another time,” Mary smiled. As Mary, Bobby, and Sam headed out Chloe turned towards Cas.

“Cas,” Chloe said.

“What?” Cas asked rudely as he was still unhappy about Chloe being in this reality.

“First, tell me why you hate me being in this reality,” Chloe said, “and second, I have some questions to ask. Specifically, advice for when I finally return to my own reality.”

**Back with Lucifer…**

Lucifer had just finished gotten halfway through Ashley’s diary when Jim Corrigan barged into the room with an annoyed expression.

“Ah,” Lucifer said without looking up, “Inspector, I am rather shocked it took you this long to find me. Where were you looking? Oz?”

“I figured you had left the house out of boredom,” Jim admitted, “You have a history of abandoning cases.”

“Did you finish your Q&A with the humans downstairs?” Lucifer asked to change the topic.

“Yes,” Jim said, “Now, you going to tell me why you’re in some girl’s room & just reading?”

“If you ever want to know the secrets of women, Inspector,” Lucifer said as he closed the book while getting to his feet, “You should really learn to read their diaries whenever you can. Riveting stuff, really. A bit dull at moments, but still riveting.”

Jim Corrigan looked at Lucifer shocked that the club owner would stoop so low as to invade a girl’s privacy like this.

“Do you not have any sense of decency?” Jim asked incredulously.

“What’s that?” Lucifer grinned, “some sort of ESP?”

“No, it’s…” Jim sighed as he facepalmed, “never mind.”

“Right,” Lucifer said as he handed Jim the diary, “This is one diary you’ll want to read. Especially the middle page. It’s quite the light show.”

“Huh?” Jim asked confused.

“Inspector,” Lucifer sighed, “it tells us who to interrogate next. Her secret boyfriend. The boyfriend’s dad is also mentioned, but not by name.”

“Oh,” Jim said feeling stupid as it was obvious as to what Lucifer meant now.

**Later, at Lucifer’s penthouse…**

Lucifer stood at his balcony as he overlooked the city with a less than happy expression on his face. After he had told Jim of Ashley’s secret boyfriend, they naturally had to do some research. Unfortunately, by the time they reached the boyfriend’s house… all they did was stumble upon a murder. At that point, Jim elected to head back to the LAPD and do some paperwork. Lucifer, on the other hand, went straight home because sitting around at the LAPD while Jim did paperwork would only make his mood worse. Boredom has that effect on people.

Lucifer had taken off his Armani jacket and now only wore his black Armani vest and a black button-down shirt and black Armani dress pants. He brought a glass of top-shelf scotch up to his mouth as the elevator chimed open.

“Unless you have a break in the case, Inspector,” Lucifer said as he lowered the glass, “I’m not in the mood for a visit from you.”

“You haven’t come to our sessions, Lucifer,” said a feminine voice behind Lucifer Morningstar. Lucifer immediately turned around and saw Doctor Linda Martin walking towards him. She wore blue jeans and a light blue robin print blouse.

“That’s because I’ve been trying to find a way to get the detective,” Lucifer replied as he drained his glass.

“Any luck?” Linda asked.

“None,” Lucifer replied sourly.

“Then what are you doing here?” Linda asked, “Get back to it.”

“Don’t you think I would if I could,” Lucifer replied as he began getting angry, “I have searched everywhere, and it has all been a waste of time! There are zero ways to open up a gateway to another reality. Dear old dad made it that way just to prevent me from going after her!”

“You can’t be certain,” Linda said calmly, “M-”

“Oh, can’t I?” Lucifer interrupted, “At every turn, he has manipulated me. He put Chloe in my path, and then took her away. You want to know why?”

“I’m listening,” Linda said.

“To convince me to go back to Hell,” Lucifer growled, “Everything that happened these past years has been part of his plan to get me back to that bloody inferno!”

“Lucifer,” Linda said kindly as she walked up to him, “I believe that you will find a way to retrieve her. If what you said is true, then I expect that you’ll succeed in finding her. If only to piss your dad off.”

Lucifer’s anger subsided at that and he headed towards the bar.

**The next day…**

Jim Corrigan sat down at his desk and opened a file full of documents. This particular file was from the homicide at Ashley’s secret boyfriend’s home. The victim was confirmed to be the body of Jack Mendez. Jack Mendez was also the name of Ashley’s secret boyfriend. Normally, he’d be back to square one. However, he was able to find out the boy’s parents' names. The mother’s name was Sarah Mendez and the father’s name was Rodriguez Mendez. Most people called him Roy for some reason. The mother had died just before Jack had entered high school, and the father was an ironworker. Jim checked to see when he was supposed to be at work and saw that he should be there now.

Jim then got up from his desk and called Lucifer’s phone number.

**At Lucifer’s penthouse…**

Lucifer exited his room in annoyance after the fifth ring of his phone and headed toward his piano.

“Inspector,” Lucifer said calmly, “Do you have anything? If not, I am actually in the middle of something.”

 _“I think I may have found a break in the case,”_ Jim replied.

“Do tell,” Lucifer said as he headed back into his room and picked some clothes from his closet. As he glanced at the bed, he saw a woman with a streak of red in her hair tied up spread-eagle. She happened to have a gag in her mouth as well. She was naked except for a thong and a lace bra.

 _“A man named Roy Mendez,”_ Jim replied while Lucifer put on black dress pants, _“He works at McKenna Boiler Works.”_

“When should I meet you there?” Lucifer asked as he put on a white button-down shirt.

 _“I’m heading there now,”_ Jim replied.

“I’ll be there soon enough,” Lucifer said as he tucked his white button-down shirt into his black pants. He then ended the call before he put on a black suit jacket.

“Mmmmph,” grunted the woman as he headed to leave.

“Oh, that’s right,” Lucifer said as he headed towards her and began to untie her. He started by ungagging her of course.

“What are you doing?” the woman asked.

“My temporary partner might have found his bad guy,” Lucifer said, “so, I’m going to tag along for this one.”

“I meant, why are you untying me?” the woman said.

“You don’t want to stay here alone and tied up, do you?” Lucifer asked.

“I’ll be fine,” the woman said, “Go ahead and tie me back up. Just please don’t take too long in returning.”

“Okay then,” Lucifer said with a shrug before he did as she requested. He finished by yanking hard on the knot tightening it up so not even Houdini could escape. Lucifer would know. He then put the gag back in her mouth, before he headed towards his elevator.

**Later, at McKenna Boiler Works…**

Lucifer came to a stop in the parking lot and saw Inspector Corrigan impatiently waiting and smoking a cigarette. He got out of his car and walked towards the cop who immediately dropped the cigarette and stomped it out.

“About damn time you got here,” Inspector Corrigan grunted.

“Those things will kill you, ya know,” Lucifer said as Corrigan turned to head into the building.

“That’s the hope,” Corrigan replied without looking back.

“My,” Lucifer remarked as he followed him, “you’re quite the broody character. Any relation to Batman?”

Corrigan just rolled his eyes at that and walked in silence. Lucifer sighed but decided not to comment and be quiet as they walked towards Roy Mendez’s office.

When they got there, they saw that he was busy working on paperwork, but that didn’t matter as they had something they needed to do.

“Roy Mendez,” Inspector Corrigan said as he produced his badge.

“Can I help you, officer?” Roy Mendez asked in a thick Mexican accent.

“Would you mind answering a few questions?” Inspector Corrigan asked.

“Have a seat detective…” Roy trailed off as he gestured to the two chairs facing his desk.

“Jim Corrigan,” Jim said as he sat down, “and this is Lucifer.”

“Oh,” Roy said with a tone as if someone had forced feces in his mouth, “the club guy.”

“It’s a lot more than a club, I’ll have you know,” Lucifer smiled, “It’s the best kind. A Nightclub. Also has beautiful women dancing on tables too.”

Roy just grunted.

“Maybe you should stay silent,” Jim said as he looked at Lucifer.

“Fine then,” Lucifer said as he headed to a bookcase and looked at it. There were books, but they were all in Spanish and written by Mexicans. There was a photo of a Mexican sports group, and some post-it notes full of addresses to legit Mexican restaurants.

 _He really likes Mexican creations,_ Lucifer thought as he picked up a statue of a taco that looked to have been made from scrap metal with a welding torch, _Nothing wrong with that, I suppose. However, his son was getting it on with a white girl. I wonder if he’s… son of a bitch. I think the guy’s racist._

“I had no idea my son was dating a white girl,” Lucifer heard Roy say stiffly.

“Is there anyone that would?” Jim asked.

“Not that I know of,” Roy replied, “We’re a proud Mexican family. We live in a pure Mexican neighborhood.”

“Excuse me,” Lucifer said as he walked towards his desk, “This is interesting and all, but I’d like to hurry it up. If you don’t mind, Inspector?”

 _I’ve heard of his hypnosis ability, but I have yet to see it done,_ Jim thought as he nodded and watched intently.

“Tell me,” Lucifer smiled as he stared intensely at Roy, “What is your darkest desire?”

“To become richer than the white gringo Ben Gates,” Roy blurted out after a few minutes of silence and struggling to maintain it.

“Why did I say that?” Roy asked himself.

“What’s your plan to get that rich?” Jim asked curiously.

“None of your business,” Roy said.

“What are your opinions on Americans?” Lucifer asked again using his special ability.

“I dislike them immensely,” Roy said after an even longer struggle to resist, “and I want the Mexican community to be left to their own devices instead of having to rely on you white people.”

“My, that’s racist,” Lucifer said with a dark look, “Is that why you killed your son?”

That’s when Lucifer’s hold on Roy broke. Roy widened his eyes and gritted his teeth.

“How dare you?!” Roy said all of a sudden as he stood up angrily, “Get out!”

“Did you kill him because he was shagging an attractive white girl?!” Lucifer asked getting angry as well.

“Of course not! However, I would rather him die than become attached to filthy Americans!” Roy shouted, “Now leave before I call security!”

“Lucifer,” Jim said as he grabbed the nightclub owner’s arm, “That’s enough. You should go.”

When Lucifer turned to look at him, Jim saw that his eyes were glowing red. It was only for a second, however, so he dismissed it.

“Fine,” Lucifer grunted as he left the room.

“Thank you for your time,” Jim said as he got up.

Roy just glared at Jim as he left the room as well.

**With Lucifer…**

Lucifer was less than thrilled that he was stopped from getting some answers. Of course, he could’ve kept going. However, he had no desire to be the monster Chloe undoubtedly thinks him to be. After he exited the building, he stood outside it and leaned against a sign as he waited for the Inspector to appear. He didn’t have to wait long, however, as Inspector Corrigan exited the building.

“What you did there was unprofessional,” Jim said with a less than thrilled expression.

“What else did you expect me to do?” Lucifer asked, “Fold my hands and say pretty please?”

“If you had,” Jim said irked, “We might’ve gotten more out of him.”

“More?” Lucifer scoffed, “We didn’t get a bloody thing!”

“Considering how long you’ve been working with Detective Decker,” Jim said as he looked at Lucifer, “I’m surprised your observational skills are this bad.”

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer asked confusedly.

“Roy said ‘I would rather him die that be attached to filthy Americans’,” Jim said as he pulled out his phone, “Which means, he’s our prime suspect.”

“See,” Lucifer grinned as he realized Jim was right, “I can be useful.”

Jim just ignored Lucifer as he headed towards his car. Lucifer frowned at the rudeness but didn’t say anything as he headed towards his car.

**Meanwhile, at the LAPD…**

Detective Daniel “Dan” Espinoza sat at his desk working on some paperwork and playing solitaire occasionally. Solitaire was to help him pass the time when was done with whatever he was assigned to. He had just started a game when his desk phone rang.

“Homicide,” Dan said when he answered.

 _“This is Inspector Corrigan,”_ a voice said.

“How may I help you, Inspector?” Dan asked.

 _“I need you to go on a stakeout,”_ Inspector Corrigan said. _“I believe Roy Mendez may be behind both the death of his son and the disappearance of Ashley Morris.”_

“Understood,” Dan said as he stood up. “What about you?”

 _“I’m going to go asking about Roy in Ashley’s neighborhood,”_ Inspector Corrigan replied.

“What about Morningstar?” Dan asked. “He going too?”

 _“No,”_ Inspector Corrigan said bluntly, _“He’s too unprofessional for me. He also ruins my interrogations.”_

“Then why are you working with him?” Dan asked confused.

 _“Because he wants to find Detective Decker,”_ Inspector Corrigan answered. _“He has a very strong desire to find her. I need a man with that kind of desire to work with me.”_

“Then why not ask me?” Dan asked.

 _“Enough questions,”_ Inspector Corrigan said. _“We both have tasks to do.”_

Before Dan could reply, the line went dead and there was nothing but the busy tone on the other end. With a sigh, Dan placed his desk phone down and put on his brown leather jacket.

**Meanwhile, with Amenadiel…**

Amenadiel had been standing in the room where Lucifer lost Chloe because he wanted to see if there was a trace of Chloe left. Unfortunately, he had wasted an entire night doing so. Any trace that might have been there had completely vanished. With a sigh, Amenadiel figured he may as well go tell Lucifer the bad news. He raised his wings and prepared to flap when he came to a realization.

“Hang on Lucy,” Amenadiel said quietly. “I think I know who might be able to help us. I just hope he’ll be willing.”

He then flapped his wings, and in the next second, he was no longer there. It was as if he had never been in that room.

**Back with Dan…**

Dan sat on the driver’s side of his undercover car as he kept an eye on Roy’s house. He had followed Roy from McKenna Boiler Works to his home, and he had made sure to not be noticed by the suspect. Roy had been in his house for quite a while, but all he did was everyday activities.

“Man, how do you manage?” asked a feminine voice behind him. He jumped right into the car’s ceiling before he turned around to see Ella Lopez sitting in the backseat of his car.

“What are you doing here?” Dan asked less than thrilled.

“You need someone at your back,” Ella replied as she pulled herself into the front passenger seat. “I figured that I could be that someone for this case.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m fine on my own,” Dan replied as he returned his attention to Roy’s house.

“Okay then,” Ella said as she pulled out an item. “I guess you can’t use this.”

“What is that?” Dan asked confused.

“This is a bug and tracker,” Ella said mischievously. “I used to use these on past boyfriends all the time. Very easy to determine if they were cheating on me.”

“Why would anyone cheat on you?” Dan asked confused.

“I don’t know,” Ella sighed.

“Why would they cheat on this?” Ella continued as she gestured to herself. “That’s the mystery of men.”

“How exactly do you use that gadget?” Dan asked.

“Slip it into his cellphone,” Ella replied. “Has to be quick and without them noticing, of course.”

“I don’t know how that’s going to be possible,” Dan said unsure as he looked back at the house. “Based on what I could tell, he absolutely hates white folk.”

“I’ll do it,” Ella offered. “He’ll be less suspicious of me.”

“You’re caucasian,” Dan reminded her.

“Doesn’t mean I’m white,” Ella countered. “Lopez isn’t a ‘white’ name.”

“It’s too risky,” Dan said shaking his head.

“I’ve done much riskier shit,” Ella said as she opened the car door. “Trust me.”

“No, Ella, wait!” Dan tried, but she was already calmly walking towards the house as if it was natural.

**Later, with Lucifer…**

Lucifer poured a glass of top-shelf vodka and to the balcony where he could look over the city. He had satiated his bartender earlier, and so she had left his penthouse to get back to work as the day turned to night. Right now, all that Lucifer cared to do was think about his past attempts of getting to Chloe to see if he missed something. As he brought the glass to his lips, his phone rang a third time that day. He pulled the phone out and looked at it. That caused him to frown because the name belonged to someone he didn’t expect would call him.

“Detective douche,” Lucifer said as he answered the call. “To what displeasure do I owe this sudden call?”

 _“Ella is in danger,”_ Dan quickly said. _“You’re the only person that can get here fast enough.”_

“What did she do?” Lucifer joked. “Hug a British royal guard and accidentally poke him with one of her syringes?”

 _“No, smartass,”_ Dan replied irked. _“She went to try and bug the suspect’s mobile phone.”_

“Bollocks,” Lucifer sighed as he headed back towards his penthouse's bar. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

With that, he drained his glass and placed it down on the bar. As he headed toward the elevator, he grabbed his suit coat and put it on.

**A few minutes earlier, with Ella Lopez…**

Ella came to a stop at Roy Mendez’s front door and knocked. After a couple of minutes waiting, the door opened and Roy looked out.

“What?” Roy asked rather rudely.

“Hello Senor Mendez,” Ella replied. “I’m from T-Mobile. Mind if I come in and take a look at your phones? Make sure they’re up to date?”

“Our phones are fine,” Roy said bluntly.

“Really?” Ella asked. “Well, we have received complaints that the phones wouldn’t work after a recent update was released. Unfortunately, the update is required for phones to connect to our network now.”

“How recent?” Roy asked after a minute of silence.

“A day,” Ella replied.

“No tengo tiempo para esto,” Roy muttered to himself.

“I’m sorry,” Roy said. “Maybe you can come at another time. We’re really busy right now.”

“Lo siento, pero tengo que ir al siguiente estado mañana,” Ella replied in fluent spanish. “Es ahora o nunca.”

Roy widened his eyes at that, but eventually his cold expression warmed up and he smiled.

“Maybe I can spare a few minutes,” Roy said as he stepped aside. However, as soon as Ella walked inside Roy noticed a car parked on the side of the street across from his house. He had grown accustomed to seeing undercover cop cars due to his dislike of the Americans and their authorities. That is what enabled him to make the connection between Ella and the car. His smile turned to a snarl. He closed the door and grabbed Ella in a headlock. She struggled as much as she could, but he held on as he squeezed. Eventually, she fell unconscious.

**Now, with Lucifer…**

Lucifer pulled his car to a stop behind Daniel’s car and exited. He didn’t even bother to ask Dan what they were doing as he headed straight toward the house. He walked around the house knowing that Roy would expect someone to go to the front door. H stopped as he heard muffled yelling coming from the opposite side of the wall. He placed his left ear against the wall and closed his eyes.

“What you did is wrong Roy!!” shouted a Mexican woman’s voice.

“That traidora is working with the gringo policías!” shouted Roy’s voice. “I will not be fooled by their kind!”

“Release her Roy!” shouted the woman.

“I am the man of this house!” shouted Roy. “What I say goes, and I say we keep her as a bargaining chip! As long as they stay away, she stays safe!”

 _That’s all I needed to hear,_ Lucifer thought with a sadistic grin before he headed back toward the front door and calmly knocked. When the door opened he saw a Mexican woman standing there.

“Yes,” the woman asked with a shaky tone. “Can I help you?”

“Oh yes,” Lucifer said. “You can let me in.”

“I’m sorry but-” began the woman.

“You want to do the right thing, don’t you?” Lucifer asked using his special ability.

“Si, but I can’t,” the woman admitted. “He said he’d kill her and then me if I let any cops in.”

“Oh, but I’m not a cop,” Lucifer grinned as his eyes glowed red for a second. “I’m much worse.”

The woman widened her eyes when she saw it and stepped back with a terrified expression on her face.

“El Diablo,” the woman whispered as Lucifer walked in.

“Got it in one,” Lucifer said as he looked away from her. “You can go now. It’s your husband I’m after.”

He didn’t even care as the woman bolted out of the open door as he walked to the only other room Roy could be in.

“Hello Roy,” Lucifer said upon seeing Roy. He glanced toward the couch and saw Ella unconscious with her hands and feet bound as well as a gag in her mouth.

“You,” Roy snarled as he pulled out an old SAA Revolver. “I remember you.”

“Oh, really?” Lucifer asked as he stared with immense anger at him. “Good. That means we can get to the fun part quickly.”

“I’m giving you one chance,” Roy said as he cocked the revolver. “Leave or I’ll give you a third eye.”

Lucifer did the exact opposite and walked toward Roy. True to his word, Roy shot Lucifer in the forehead. However, much to his shock the bullet only bounced off. Roy didn’t believe it and so shot Lucifer multiple times, but each time the bullets didn’t do anything. Lucifer had backed Roy against the wall by the time the revolver clicked empty.

“What are you?” Roy asked with his voice full of fear.

“Tell me,” Lucifer said as he grabbed Roy and hoisted him into the air. “Are you behind the disappearance of your son's girlfriend?!"

“Of course I am!” Roy shouted. “I got rid of that gringo harlot!”

“Did you forcefully send her away because Jack wouldn’t conform to your play?!” Lucifer roared angrily. “Did you kill him because he refused to leave her, and demanded that you returned her?!”

“Screw you!” Roy snarled. Lucifer’s eyes glowed red as Lucifer began to angrily squeeze on Roy’s neck.

“Lucifer!” shouted the voice of Daniel Espinoza. “Put him down!”

Instead of doing so, Lucifer turned to look at Dan. Dan widened his eyes and dropped his jaw upon seeing Lucifer’s glowing red eyes.

“You want me to put him down?” Lucifer asked with a sadistic grin. “I know the perfect place to put him.”

Suddenly, his wings popped out but to his shock, they weren’t feathery. In actuality, they were… demonic. Lucifer dropped Roy and stumbled backward upon realizing how far he had almost gone.

“What the hell are you?” Dan Espinoza asked as Lucifer’s wings folded back in and his eyes returned to normal.

“You got your suspect,” Lucifer said as he walked toward the exit.

“Answer me, Lucifer,” Daniel said sternly. For a minute, Lucifer didn’t do anything. However, eventually, he turned to look at him. What Dan saw surprised him. Lucifer was shaken.

“I’ve already told you,” Lucifer said quietly. He then left the house and got into his car.

**Later, at his penthouse…**

Lucifer sat bare-chested with a glass of scotch in his hand, but he wasn’t drinking it at all. He hadn’t moved for over an hour since he returned home. He didn’t even notice as the elevator dinged open.

“Lucifer?” asked the voice of Linda Martin.

“Over here, Linda,” Lucifer said automatically.

Linda Martin quickly hurried into the living room and saw Lucifer hiding in the darkness.

“What’s wrong Lucifer?” Linda asked. “When you called you were in a state I’ve never seen before.”

Instead of answering, Lucifer drained his scotch and placed the glass on the coffee table.

“You have to help me, Doctor,” Lucifer said. “I don’t… I don’t… I don’t wanna be a monster.”

“What’s wrong?” Linda asked again.

“It’s my wings,” Lucifer replied. “I hadn’t checked them since my devil face returned. I was afraid they might’ve gone. I was afraid of what that might mean. What that might say about me, but today during the case… I pulled them out.”

“And?” Linda asked.

“They’re still there,” Lucifer replied with a frown.

“That’s good,” Linda smiled. “Isn’t it?”

Lucifer looked at her as he got out of the chair, and his expression was one of panic. His hair was also messy which was never a good sign.

“I saw them,” Lucifer said as he paced. “It was _really_ bad.”

“I thought I could fix it, so…” Lucifer continued. “So I didn’t hurt him. I stopped myself, so I don’t understand wh-Why?!”

“Why what?” Linda asked calmly.

“Why are they still like this?!” Lucifer asked as he unfurled his wings to their full length. Linda didn’t respond at all and just stared at the demonic wings as her left hand instinctively moved up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for using a Mexican man as a villain, but I figured there were enough white guy villains written into stories so why not use something rarely done before? I apologize if this makes me appear like I have a thing against Mexicans. I don't. I have nothing against them. in any case, I apologize if the Spanish is inaccurate in the stories. I used google translate. Oh, the next chapter will be about Lucifer's failed attempts at getting to Chloe's world. When he does arrive in her world, there'll be a time-jump to later on in season 14 since I don't want to do an entire season's worth. I figured now was a good time to have Lucifer find out about his demonic wings. I'll use aspects of Lucifer episode 8 in the next episode. However, it will focus on multiverse travel. also, instead of using Constantine I'll use Doctor Fate or rather Kent Nelson. I won't Constantine since Constantine goes to him during Crisis on Infinite Earths and that Lucifer cameo took place before Lucifer season 1. as always, if you enjoy please leave a kudos. if you want more subscribe, and if you have any questions(preferably positive) ask them constructive criticism is acceptable.  
> Translations:  
> Spanish: No tengo tiempo para esto  
> English: I don't have time for this
> 
> Spanish: Lo siento, pero tengo que ir al siguiente estado mañana  
> English: Sorry, but I have to head to the next state tomorrow
> 
> Spanish:Es ahora o nunca  
> English:it's now or never

**Author's Note:**

> as always, leave a kudos if you like it, subscribe if you want updates, and leave a review if you have some questions or just something nice to say. constructive criticism would be nice as well.


End file.
